moonarminfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:MoonArmin
Tu navegador no soporta audio HTML5. 600px Nowości w kolejnych tygodniach! Jeff Kaplan podzielił się wieściami na temat tego co szykuje dla nas Blizzard. center|500pxcenter|350px Cuatro espadas. Un único corazón. Sinopsis El Equipo Solar, unión de cuatro sables bajo la bandera de la esperanza, se encuentra ante una de las mayores aventuras de su vida. Partiendo desde Pueblo Solar, en la recóndita región de Valhala, y en tiempos turbios para la región, su expedición marcará un antes y un después, en el tesoro del antiguo reino que habitó en Valhala. Anexo de personajes Desplázate entre las pestañas para destapar los personajes de la novela. Protagonistas= Jack Jack: 16 años | Primera aparición: Prólogo De personalidad alegre y nacido en Pueblo Azuliza, Hoenn; Jack es un joven Corphish con mucha vitalidad. Siempre ve las situaciones con optimismo y es un buen luchador. Domina una serie de movimientos que no dudará en usar para defender a los débiles. Roselia Amelie: 15 años | Primera aparición: Prólogo Amelie, la Roselia, ha vivido en Pueblo Solar toda la vida. Hija de Rose, bicampeoa del Gran Festival de Sinnoh durante su juventud, ha desarrollado un dote especial en la elección de cosméticos y productos de belleza. Su apariencia y carácter esconden su interior, fiero en combate gracias a las esporas de sus flores. Leo Leo: 15 años | Primera aparición: Prólogo Leonard Leo para los amigos, nació una fría noche de invierno en la periferia de Ciudad Teja. Su madre pereció en el proceso, y su padre lo abandonó en la Torre Duodraco. Las frías aguas de la Torre siempre le han supuesto un reto a nivel espiritual. Domina técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Decidido, pero algo reservado, siempre será el primero en atacar al rival. Umid Umid: 17 años | Primera aparición: Prólogo Procedente de Kalos. Umid es el mayor del grupo y, además, el interesado en los misterios, tesoros y antiguas civilizaciones. Se mudó a Valhala con su familia tras las obras de expansión de Luminalia. Sus poderes psíquicos le permiten libertad de movimientos, resistencias y habilidades en el combate. Calculando trayectorias y velocidades no tiene parangón. |-| Secundarios= Gavil Gavil: 34 años | Primera aparición: Capítulo 1 Tío de Umid, además del comandante y propietario del Songbird X, un dirigible blanco bañado en oro y tonalidades doradas. |-| Especiales= |-| Mencionados= Índice de capítulos *Prólogo: El viejo mapa *La expedición Los códigos de esta página se encuentran en uso privado. Se prohíbe el plagio, total o parcial, de cualquier contenido presentado en esta página. 15:00 Mayo del 2010 - Octubre del 2015 300px|Aishiteru! ~BIENVENIDO A MI PERFIL~ Archivo:Song_for_Friend.ogg ~CONÓCEME MEJOR~ Hola, mi nombre es Francisco y soy el fundador de Pokéland, me doy a conocer por mi nombre de usuario FranMagius, al cual tengo un fuerte aprecio; puedes llamarme Fran, Francho o cualquier forma que no me moleste, pues no estamos para molestar, ¿no? Soy un chico de 18 años, sí, 18 años, parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi por primera vez Wikia, pero bueno, merece la pena haber seguido en este lugar, pues he conocido personas geniales, y otras que desearía no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas. Sobre mis gustos, pues soy un fiel amante de Pokémon desde pequeño y lo seguiré siendo siempre, es algo que tengo ahí dentro, en lo más profundo del kokoroncito. Además, amo el anime, el manga no tanto pero también me gusta, aunque prefiero una animación mucho más, la verdad. También soy una persona a la que le encantan los videojuegos, pues desde que era un crío he ido creciendo con ellos aprendiendo muchas cosas, que considero más importantes que lo que se pueda aprender tirado en la calle con tus amigos. Si tengo que hablar de lo opuesto, las cosas que más detesto... pues podría hacer una enorme lista que no acabara nunca, pero diré las principales. Tengo una gran fobia hacia los insectos, la mayor parte de hecho los detesto, también podemos incluir los términos canis y chonis dentro de "insectos" pues muy humanos no son, así que, también los detesto con todo mi alma. Me considero una persona de una mentalidad madura, capaz de idear mis propios ideales sin que nadie me tenga que llevar por ningún camino. Si me conoces bien, te darás cuenta que soy alguien normalmente alegre, que me tomo las cosas con optimismo y que pase lo que pase, no me rindo. Eso es todo lo que en un principio, "puedes" saber sobre mí, aunque claro, si deseas conocerme más e incluso quien sabe, poder ser amigos, suelo estar en el chat de la wiki, así que ven y hablamos, pero siempre y cuando que no vengas solo a eso, no me gustan las personas que vienen a cotillear para luego irse sin más. Un saludo, usuario. Si deseas ver mi lista de anime, haz clic aquí. ...Si no sueñas, nunca encontrarás link=Floette's Dreams|¡Visita mi empresa! ''lo que hay más allá de tus sueños... ~FranMagius~ '~MI EMPRESA~''' link=Floette's Dreams Floette's Dreams, es mi empresa, podrás encontrar todo tipo de contenidos. ¡Visítala y recuerda comentar lo que te parezca interesante! ~MIS CREACIONES~ >Pokédex< >>Caripto Dex - Primera generación<< >Novelas< >>Memories of Awelin<< >>Destiny & Destruction<< >>Umi no nageki<< >One-Shots< >>Promesas<< >>Forgotten Love<< >>Amnesia<< >>Supersticiones<< >>Mi príncipe azul<< ~MIS AMIGOS~ center|455px — Time waits for no one — Cronología Karasuno Company nació el día 20 de Marzo de 2016, a raíz de la defunción de la antigua empresa Straw Hat Pirates Company por motivos de organización, estética y falta de innovación. La travesía de esta empresa comenzó el 6 de Octubre de 2012, con el nombre de Naneko's Grovyle Productions, para posteriormente ser sustituida por The Green Harpy Agency el día 22 de Agosto de 2013. La empresa se dedicará exclusivamente a la creación de obras literarias, su propia fakédex y nuevos proyectos en continua actualización. Obras Literarias Aquí se encuentran todas las obras literarias pertenecientes a Karasuno Company. Siéntete libre de visitar cada enlace para poder acceder a leer cada una de ellas. Novelas One-Shot's Generación Aquí se encuentra la generación de fakémon de Karasuno Company, aunque en general, las artdex son específicamente de artwork, y excluyendo el mapa no habrá ningún sprite más. Subpáginas En esta sección encontrarás las otras páginas adyacentes a esta empresa, así como concusos, proyectos pasajeros, o cualquier otra página a la que no se le necesite crear sección. Gramola Celeste OC's 'Principales' 'Secundarios' 'Narradores hasta el momento' ---- center|675px L E G E N D A R Y T R E A S U R E S... ¡ T E D E S E A U N A F E L I Z N A V I D A D ! Sé bienvenid@ a las oficinas centrales de Legendary Treasures. Sucediendo a Dragon's Den, Legendary Treasures pretende acercar a los usuarios de Wikia las creaciones, sean de nivel literario como artístico, del usuario Light of Cosmos. Fundada el 25 de octubre de 2014, la empresa no entró en actividad constante hasta el 7 de diciembre, del mismo año, cuando fue consolidada y su página creada, mejorando la organización respecto a anteriores corporativas. D E R E C H O S D E A U T O R Los derechos de autor a los que Legendary Treasures accede, constan de dos puntos básicos: #Uso de códigos #Uso de ideas En el primer punto, para usar un código hay que pedir el permiso, para posteriormente modificarlo y usarlo dándo créditos de la base, pero no están prohibidos. Las ideas, en cambio, se mantienen prohibidas para todos los usuarios que quieran hacer un uso de ellas; con, o sin permiso. Todas las páginas, colaboraciones, archivos, plantillas y demás usados y/o creados por la empresa llevan un sello de protección que los distingue de los recursos públicos. Ante el incumplimiento de estos sencillos y breves derechos, la administración tomará medidas contra el usuario. L I T E R A T U R A N o v e l a s O n e - S h o t P R O Y E C T O S P r i m e r a G e n e r a c i ó n M i n d C O N C U R S O S A F I L I A C I O N E S Puedes solicitar tu afiliación a Legendary Treasures en los comentarios. Se valorará cada petición de forma individual. ---- center __NOEDITSECTION__ ¡Bienvenido a N-Yubel's Productions! Una empresa creada por RollingGirl~ con el fin de entretener al público con obras literarias. Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif Yo soy Nyula, una de las empleadas de esta empresa. ¡Te daré un tour por ella para que la conozcas más! Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gif ¡No nos olvidemos de mí! Yo soy Genbel, una empleada más de este lugar. ¡Que comience el tour! Historia y acciones Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gifN-Yubel's Productions fue creada el 11 de agosto de 2013 a las 11:22 p.m. (Hora dominicana; el 12 de agosto a las 5:22 a.m., fecha española). Esta empresa se dedica a la publicación de obras literarias, donde la principal temática es Pokémon. También tiene y/o planea una que otra creación con una idea diferente. Por ahora no es una compañía muy reconocida, pero no va a rendirse en cuanto a conseguir un poco de fama se refiere. Sobre la creadora Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gifLa fundadora de la empresa es RollingGirl~ conocida como Sapphy, una usuaria del wiki de género femenino proveniente de Latinoamérica, específicamente de República Dominicana. Empleados Los empleados son conocidos como Moemon. Son gijinkas Pokémon pero en chibi (o sea, en versión pequeña). Moe quiere decir demasiado tierno en japonés, o similares. Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif Como dije antes, soy Nyula. Soy una de las dos mascotas de la empresa, aparte de trabajar aquí. Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gif ¡Lo que dijo ella! Aunque yo me llamo Genbel, jeje. Soy la segunda mascota. Archivo:Honchkrow_moemon.gif Yo me llamo Kraw, y soy el mensajero de la empresa. Obras Origen del nombre Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif El nombre de la empresa es una combinación de 2 nombres. Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gif ¡Los de las mascotas, o sea, nosotras! Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif Es la fusión de la sílaba "Nyu" de mi nombre y la "Bel" del nombre de Genbel. Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gif Y gracias a unos amigos de la creadora se tomó la decisión de agregarle un guión después de la N. ¡Como un robot o algo así, jeje! Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif Además, Nyula es el nombre en japonés de Sneasel, el pokémon en el que estoy basado. Archivo:Gengar_moemon.gif ¡Y mi nombre no tiene significado, qué curioso! e.e Empresas aliadas * * Por ahora ninguna. Si quieres aliarte con N-Yubel's Productions, deja un comentario. ---- center Bienvenido a la empresa Straw Hat Pirates Company, la sede oficial de trabajos de la usuaria Luffy. Aquí podrás encontrar todo tipo de proyectos, desde fakémon, hasta obras literarias y composición de canciones. Si tiene alguna duda o desea contactar con la administradora puede usar el Muro de Mensajes. Esperamos que disfrute su paseo por esta empresa. Historia Straw Hat Pirates Company nació a partir de la ahora difunta empresa "The Green Harpy Agency", la cual fue abandonada por motivos de diseño y organización. La nueva empresa se fundó el día 15 de Junio de 2014, pero la más anterior y primera fue fundada el 23 de Marzo de 2013, en otra wiki. Esta nueva empresa se dedicará principalmente a la creación de novelas, y secundariamente a la creación de fakédex. Actualmente, la empresa se encuentra activa casi todo el día, trabajando continuamente en todos sus proyectos. Fakédex Actualmente, la empresa trabaja en una sola Fakédex, puesto que ya hubieron dos anteriores, pero fueron borradas por motivos de originalidad e insatisfacción. La Región Zhenit fue creada el día 19 de Abril de 2014. Obras Literarias Aquí están todas las obras literarias realizadas por esta empresa. Ésta cuenta con ocho novelas en total, de las cuales dos están terminadas, y tres de ellas aún no han comenzado. Novelas Estas son las novelas creadas por . Esperamos que sean de su agrado, puesto que tienen distintos géneros literarios. Leyenda * Rojo: Novelas aún no comenzadas. * Verde: Novelas Terminadas. * Azul: Fechas de posible terminación o comienzo. * Naranja: Novelas pausadas momentáneamente. * Amarillo: Novelas en proceso de continuación. (Es decir, creándose) One Shot's Aquí están los one-shot's hechos por la empresa, la mayoría de los relatos estarán basados en algo, como una canción o para algún concurso. Original Characters Actualmente, la empresa cuenta con doce OC's pokémon, entre ellos nueve son de género femenino, y tres de género masculino. La empresa no cuenta con ningún OC humano. Tiendas y Subpáginas En esta sección puedes encontrar las páginas adversas a las anteriores secciones, tales como tiendas, mercadillos u otro tipo de cosas. Aquí también se encuentra el periódico semanal de la empresa, el Straw Hat Journal, donde cada semana se publican novedades sobre la empresa y sus proyectos. Mercadillo de Caras MM Empresas Aliadas Gramola Celeste Concurso de Relatos Pokémon MM: Rescue Teams *http://es.la-wiki-pokeland.wikia.com/wiki/Artwork_Alfa_2/Segunda_prueba Olvidé mandarte mensaje xD Bueno, las diferencias fueron... En principios del 2014 asumió un usuario llamado Phoeebe como burócrata, y a fines del 2014, Alfiojanko. Ambos usuarios quedaron inactivos cuando llegó el 2015. Un usuario llamado David Joshua se abría paso por SU a través de buenas ediciones y asumió como administrador. Un día, él quería hacer alianza con una comunidad grande como lo era en ese entonces Un Show Más Pero qué fue lo que recibió entonces? Insultos y acoso por parte de la administración y usuarios frecuentes. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, con ayuda de uno de los buros de esta wiki, derrocamos a todos los agresores en un golpe de estado y quedé yo y Cordg como burócratas. En una de nuestras movidas, coloqué a Phoeebe como scripter (cargo modificador de códigos MediaWiki y hilos importantes) Esto no se vió bien por la comunidad de Staven Universe y ellos tomaron la decisión de borrar a nuestra wiki de la lista de aliados. Desde ese momento, los usuarios de USM se tomaron esto mal y comenzaron a formar peleas en el chat de SU, ganándose baneos temporales. Esto llevó a que hubiera peleas en hilos de ambas wikis SU destituyó a Phoeebe y a Alfiojanko y bloqueó a varios usuarios por solamente haber visitado el chat de USM, lo cual hizo que estos usuarios frecuentaran el chat de USM y se unieran al grupo de "vándalos" Siguió así entre mayo y julio del 2015 y cuando comenzaron los de SU comenzaron a atacar a los de USM en nuestro chat, tomé la decisión de banear a todos y cada uno de ellos, con el apoyo del staff. El resto de la historia se saca fácil :v